


The Wolves

by gavreel



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Toms fingers are fantastic, fangirls are weird as hell, i tag the most random crap, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavreel/pseuds/gavreel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what do you do when you see what shouldn't be seen? Do you run and hide? Do you stand firm and face the dark? Could you be the reason it's here? Does it follow you? Does it need you? Do you need it? Or are you just the pawn, in a story much larger than you fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely terrible at starting stories, but pretty decent after it gets started. So, please, grin and bear my terrible introduction.:) <3

"Yeah that's not Chris." I groaned as someone shook me. "Hey, excuse me. Do you know where you are?"

"Chris Hemsworth's trailer. Set of Thor. Final day of filming. Name's Ross. Chris is on set somewhere. Anything else I can do for you?" I didn't bother opening my eyes as I pulled the covers from over my head

"Uh, no. Thanks." I mumbled an 'mhm' before throwing the covers back over my head. When door closed, I removed the cover from my head once again. That was always my problem; once I was awake, whether by choice or by force, I stayed awake. Grabbing my phone, I checked the time.

_9:12_

 

Of course, this is what I gets for staying in my cousin's trailer whilst he's on set and I'm visiting. I got up and grabbed some clothes out of my bag and headed towards the small, yet reliable shower in the trailer.

10 minutes later I stepped out of the small bathroom, clean and smelling vaguely like vanilla, dressed in seafoam green shorts, a black Bon Iver shirt and flip flops. Putting my hair in a messy bun, I grabbed my 'Allowed To Be Here' pass, a piece of gum and some headphones. Putting my phone in my pocket, I walked out the door.

I walked towards all the commotion, no doubt where the final scene or scenes were taking place and stood along side the make up and hair artists, after showing off my pass to a securtiy guard, and watched the scene unfold. Six people were riding horses down the terrain and I simply assumed it was one of the scenes Chris and I didn't run through.

A few takes later they were done and I laughed as my cousin tried to dismount the horse in his costume.

"My cousin! You have never looked more disgraceful I fear!" I yelled across the distance and smiled as Chris looked around.

His eyes fell on me and his face broke into an ear to ear grin. "I fear you may be correct cousin! I shall join you momentarily!" I nodded and stood back as people rushed forward to lead the horses into the trailer.

I was replying to an email when I was ingulfed in a hug. "Is it Asguardian custom to crush your cousin in a hug?"

"No. Just Austrailian." I laughed and Chris put me down. "Come on, we'll give you a ride back to the studio." Chris tossed an arm around my shoulders and walked to the golf cart. "Chris give me a lift." He didn't question it, simply put his hands together as I stepped up and onto the top of the cart.

"Uh, miss? You can't sit up there."

"Uh, sir. I can." The guy looked at Chris and Chris shrugged and sat down. The guy got behind the wheel and they headed towards the studio. I finished replying to my email in the time that it took them to get there. Chris helped me off the roof and I followed him to take off his costume and make up.

"You here the entire month again?"

"I am."

"This is the first time you've arrived outside of scrubs." Chris peaked his head out from around the wall where he was changing out of his costume, well, rather having someone help him get it off.

"I changed on the plane."

"Chris there's some girl in your trailer. Named Ross? She's rather grumpy." I rolled my eyes as Chris answered, "did you wake her up?"

"Yeah. I was coming to see if you had left for set yet."

"That's why she was grumpy. Wouldn't you agree, Ross?"

"I would. You should never wake up a sleeping woman. Unless she's Sleeping Beauty. That's a completely different story." I turned around and smirked at the man.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm Tom."

"I know. You played Cassio in Othello at the Donmar Warehouse. And I forgive you."

"Shakespeare fan?"

"Okay, let's not get her started, I don't think she'll ever stop talking. Tom, we done?" Chris slung his arm around my shoulder as Tom nodded. "Good. Let me get all of my stuff out of the trailer, you can get yours aswell Ross, and we'll go for lunch. You should join us Tom."

"Yes, Tom! Join the feast of few!" Tom raised an eyebrow and Chris and I laughed. "It's a long story. Just come join."

"I'll meet you guys at the gate." Chris nodded and we walked towards his trailer discussing places to eat.

 

****

 

About an hour later Chris and I were heading towards the gate where Tom was standing. "Whose car?"

"We can take mine? Chris you'll have to drive though."

"That's fine. Village Pizzeria okay with you Tom?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic. Let's go boys." I skipped ahead towards my car. I was silently rejoicing in going to get my car from the holding lot when my plane landed.

"Roslyn you look like a little girl when you skip."

"Chris, you look like a fool trying to dismount a horse." I tossed Chris the keys and laughed at him facial expression.

"You try wearing that outfit."

"It can't be that difficult."

"It's easier than Loki's. There are so many belts and buckles."

"Awe, poor boys. You'll be okay." The three of us talked about heading back to Australia for the premiere of the movie while heading towards the restaurant. Once there, we sat inside, Tom and Chris's body guards at the table beside us. When they had started following us, I have no idea, but they were there when we got out of the car.

"Proper introductions. Roslyn Jean, Tom Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston, Roslyn Jean my cousin who is too busy to come see me."

"Ross, and that, is such bologna. I'm here now for the entire month am I not?"

"Okay so you are."

"And I'm at the gathering for Christmas."

"Where do you work?" I looked at Tom.

"I'm a neurosurgeon at the NHNN."

"The National Hospital for Neurology and Neurosurgery?"

"That's the one. I'm the head pediatric neurosurgeon."

"Are you really? You don't look a day over twenty." I blushed and Chris laughed, "don't let her fool you Hiddles. She's a week away from twenty-six." I rolled my eyes and a waiter came to take our drink orders.

"Twenty-six and the head surgeon? That's impressive. How'd you manage that?"

"I took online classes while I was still in secondary school, which got all of my prerequisits out of the way so I went straight to school for the lab part of it when I graduated. And then I doubled up on labs so I could finish early."

"It only took her several years to make up her mind about her major. For years we heard about how she was going to be an English major and teach British Literature." I shook my head at Chris. "Just spill my entire life story, why don't you?" Chris laughed and I smiled. We sat talking about music and the new movie, until Tom's phone went off.

"That's Susannah. I'll be right back." He walked away and I looked at Chris. "Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend."

"Fun stuff there."

"Yeah. So, next week..." He trailed off and I nodded. "Seventeen years next week. It'll definitely be easier with you. You always have been right there for me." Our conversation was cut short when Tom and the waiter came back at the same time. "Perfect timing." We ordered and were chatting until my phone rang this time.

"One second guys." I answered the phone, "hello? Yeah? Yes. I'll be back in May. Yeah. Patrick you'll do fine. Yes, yes, yeah. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Patrick?"

"He's my assistant, who is in charge while I'm gone."

"Uh huh. Is he cute?"

"I don't know. You should ask his boyfriend." Chris got silent and I laughed. "Such idiocy my cousin."

"You two are really close, huh?"

"She sorta moved in with us when she was nine, so."

"Oh." A silence fell over us. Thankfully our food came and we ate. Or well we were until Chris started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You eat so proper." I gave him a 'are you serious' look. "Really? I can't help it. It's just my nature."

"Ross. You are eating a Calzone with a fork."

"Don't judge me. I'm a proper kind of person."

 

***

 

We finished lunch and drove back to set to drop Tom off and so Chris could get his car. "It was nice to meet you Roslyn."

"The pleasure is all mine Thomas." He laughed and got out of the car. Chris pulled his car around and rolled down the window.

"Follow me, okay?" I nodded and did so.

 

Thirty minutes later we were in front of his California house. It wasn't anything big, considering he spent most of his time in Australia but it was still fairly decent.

"Chris, how long are we going to be here so I can get an idea of how much to unpack?"

"Probably two days."

"Okay." I took my dufflebag to the guestroom and flopped down on the bed. The time on my phone read 4:49 but I didn't really care. I kicked my shoes off and curled up on the bed, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter Two.

_Dance till you die, woah dance till you die, life's no fun and you can't live long, so dance to fill the time._

I grabbed my phone, "Hello?"

"Roslyn, I need your assistance."

"And what is it you need Thomas?"

"I need you to be my date to the premiere." I put my book down and sat up. "Come again?"

"Well, not really date persay, but my plus one for the Thor premiere tomorrow night."

"What about Susannah?" I heard him sigh in the phone, "she's working. Please Roslyn?" It was my turn to sigh. There was no way I could say no to this man. Since lunch with Chris that day, I had grown closer with Tom. Of course it was through Skype and texting, but nonetheless, still a friend.

"You do realize, I hate dresses right?"

"I could kiss you right now. Thank you, really."

"Mhm." I could practically hear him smile through the phone. "Hey, Roslyn. Tell you what, I'll come down early and go dress shopping with you, deal?" That made my blood run cold.

"Uh, no, that's fine. I can get Elsa to go."

"No, really, let me come."

"No, Thomas."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about the whole reason of why. Just respect that I want Elsa to go, please?"

I heard him sigh through the phone. I didn't particularly enjoy not telling him reasons, but it wasn't something I was ready to tell someone who didn't need to know. "Okay. Sorry."

I smiled, "there you go apologizing again. You should just get 'I'm Sorry' tattooed on your forehead."

"I'm sure people would love that. Hey, Susannah is on the other line, I'll text you." We said our goodbyes and hung up. Grabbing my phone and purse I ran downstairs to find Elsa.

"ELSA!!!!!!"

"ROSS!!!"

"I NEED YOUR HELP." I skipped the last three steps and slid across the floor to the couch. "I need you to go dress shopping with me." Both her and Chris looked at me like I was insane. "Come again?"

"Tom asked me to be his plus one for the Thor premiere since Susannah will be working, so I need you to go dress shopping with me." Chris looked confused and Elsa just smiled. "Oh my gosh. Okay. Chris, we'll be back. Do NOT burn the house down?"

"Yeah Chris. What she said." He rolled his eyes and Elsa and I left for the car, not before I grabbed my shoes from beside the door though.

 

The car ride was quiet and I had no earthly clue where we were going, other than some part of Los Angeles I had never been before. Nearly thirty minutes later we pulled up outside of an older building. "Okay, I know you're thinking this building is run down, yada yada, but you're wrong. They have some of the best dresses. Come on then." She walked towards the door with me hesitantly behind her. Once inside though, all of my doubts were gone. It was like David's Bridal on steroids. Dresses of every color and fashion lined the walls and Elsa had to elbow me to pick my jaw up from the floor.

"Elsa! Hello! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you? Who is this tall drink of water?" I blushed as a woman who seemed to be in her thirties walked towards us. "This is my cousin-in-law, Ross. We need dresses for a premiere."

"Ah, the life of the stars. Of course. Wait! How rude of me. And of you for not introducing us. I'm Layla, welcome to well, Layla's Emplorium. Have a look, pick out what you think, try them on. Let me know if you need any help." Layla gave me one more look over and left. Elsa grabbed my hand and drug me towards a wall of dresses. I grimanced. They were all form fitting dresses, designed to leave very little to the imagination. "What size?"

"10. Uh, Elsa, I don't even know what type of dress to wear to this. I'm just going as a friend."

"I promise you, as long as you don't go crazy with the amount of skin you show, anything is fine." I nodded and walked off to go look at another wall.

 

An hour and 4 dresses later, I still hadn't found a dress, or rather, Elsa hadn't found a dress she liked. It takes too long for such a simple thing. I had two dresses left hanging in my dressing room. I grabbed one, not really caring which one it was, and put it on. Without looking at myself in the reflection, I walked out and onto the platform. Before I even got to the pedistal I heard Elsa gasp. "That's it." I turned to look at myself in the mirrors. The dress was a form of high low, but instead of it being short in the front, the under bodice was short with a sheer that came down to the floor and pooled at my feet. The upper bodice was a strapless sweetheart neckline that showed the perfect ammount of cleavage, not that I was trying to impress anyone. The under bodice stopped at my midthighs, which looked pretty short given my height, but in all honesty I didn't really care what other people thought. The bodice itself was black and the sheer was a deep emerald.

Layla walked up and I heard her whistle. "Hot damn girl, you need a date?" I blushed and shook my head. 

"You need shoes Ross."

"Can't I just wear flats?"

"Absolutely not! You need heels." I sighed. 

"I don't know Elsa, she's already pretty tall. Maybe some shorter heels. Definitely not kitten though. How tall are you Ross?"

"5'10"."

"Stay there." I waited and two minutes later she was back with a pair of black pumps with a heel that was 3" tall. "Try these on for size." I put them on and walked along the isle. "Perfect. Ready to check out?" Elsa and I nodded and we went to the front counter. When I tried to pay for mine Elsa slapped my hand and paid for it. I looked at her and she just said it was her treat. I didn't argue it. We got home and I hung my dress up and went to bed, not really caring that the clock only read six. Dress shopping was way too exhausting.


	3. Chapter Three

I got woken up at 12:32 the next morning, by a six foot four blonde Australian hovering over me on my bed.

"Chris! What the hell?!"

"Elsa says you need to get up. You've got to put your face on."

I groaned and sat up. I had completely forgotten that today was the premiere. Throwing the covers off of me, I stood up and Chris did too. I went downstairs to find Elsa and another girl sitting around a beauty station. "Oh my god."

"I told you."

"Your hair is such a beautiful color."

"Uh, thanks?" I looked back and forth between the two. "Ross, this is my friend Jay. She's a cosmetologist."

"Guys. Can I eat first? I'm starving."

"You have until 1:30." Rolling my eyes I went in the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal. Sitting at the bar I went through a magazine that was sitting on the counter. It was full of hairstyles and I picked out a few that I liked. Jay walked over and I showed her the one I really wanted. It was a braid swirled into a bun. She nodded and I put my bowl in the sink then sat down in her chair. I sat bored until Chris walked over with my headphones and phone. "Oh my god you're a life saver." He chuckled and left as I stuck my headphones in. I put it on shuffle and the musical genius of Andrew Lloyd Webber filled my ears. I hummed along to 'The Phantom Of The Opera' while Jay worked on my hair. It took her ten songs to finish my hair and make up. My eyeshadow was a smokey effect with a dark green as the base color. She didn't put powder, base, or blush on my face for the fear that it would 'ruin my porcelain complection'. Eyeliner and mascara, both black, along with a light pink lip balm completed the look. I grabbed my dress from the Elsa's closet and went upstairs to put it on. I got it on, grabbed my shoes, and walked back downstairs where Elsa was done getting her hair done and was starting on her face. "How did you managed that? I was only up stairs for like 15 minutes."

"Her hair is shorter than yours, and I also do her hair for every preimere, that I can make anyway, I know how her hair works and what looks good on her. For instance, all I did was curl a few strands and braid some back into a crown. Her make up will take longer though." I nodded and went to go find Chris. He was in his room trying to tie his tie. "Need some help?" He didn't look up from his fumbling fingers as he nodded. "You are helpless sometimes. How is it you can manage to carry Mjölnir but you can't tie a tie?"

"I would take that thing over this thing anyday." He looked up laughing but stopped. "You look amazing. If they could see you now, they'd be proud."

"Chris! If you make her cry, I will kill you!" I raised my eyebrows as Elsa yelled from the living room. He just laughed and shook his head. I tightned his tie and straightened it. "There. All done."

"Thanks Ross." He kissed my forehead and we walked out to find Jay packing up her stuff. Elsa pulled me back to their room to help her put on her dress without messing up her hair as Chris's phone rang. I had just zipped up her dress when Chris walked in. "Tom's meeting us at the premiere. And the limo is here." Elsa grabbed her shoes out of the closet and her handbag and walked towards the door. I grabbed my shoes on the way out and Chris locked the door behind us. I tried not to let my nervousness show as I climbed in the limo, following Elsa's technique so I wouldn't flash my cousin or the driver. 

I took a deep breath trying to settle my nerves as we drove closer and closer to the theater. I caught Chris looking at me out the corner of my eye and he stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and smiled. The butterflies in my stomach slowly dissapated as we got in the line for the carpet. We came to a stop and our door opened. Chris got out and offered Elsa his hand. I scooted towards the door to find a hand waiting for me as well. I took it and followed Elsa's steps getting out of the limo. I heard a gasp and flashed Tom a smile. "Hi."

"You look stunning. Shall we?" He offered his arm in place of his hand and I looped mine through it. We walked down the carpet past the interviewers, stopping to smile for a picture every now and then. "Shouldn't you be talking to them?"

"Already did. I told them I had a stunning young lady joining me tonight and I wouldn't be answering anymore once she got here."

"Don't do that on account of me."

"It's already done. I talked to most of them earlier today."

"Oh, alright then." Chris and Elsa came and stood next to us and flashes from the cameras went off.

We walked towards the doors and stopped at the guard. "Names?"

"Tom Hiddleston and his plus one." He checked us off on a clipboard and we went inside. The noise compared to outside was nearly nonexistent. "Damn."

"What?" I looked at Tom and he seemed perplexed. "There are other interviewers in here. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Go." He just looked at me. "What?"

"I meant do you mind accompanying me in them."

"Oh, uhm, sure. I'll join." We stood around talking about nothing when someone came up and asked if Tom minded doing an interview with him. "Not at all, if you don't mind my friend joining."

"Not at all, the more the merrier." We moved towards a corner of the room and the man took a picture of us. "I'm Alex, I run a simple blog on the internet."

"Nothing is really that simple anymore though is it? Alex shook his head, smiled, and offered the hand that didn't have a microphone in it. "How rude of me, I didn't ask your name."

"Ross."

"-Lyn." I looked at Tom and he just smiled. "Roslyn?"

"Just Ross, please." I shook his hand. "Just Ross what do you do? What brings you to the premiere with this devilishly handsom supervillian?"

"I'm a neurosurgeon. And this supervillian asked me."

"Tom, what made you ask her? Susannah not want to come?"

"She's off working right now. And I asked Roslyn because I wanted to."

"Excellent answer. Ross, you said you were a neurosurgeon? What kind?"

"Pediatric. I work with the kids."

"She also works with everyone else. She's head pediatric neurosurgeon at the NHNN."

"NHNN?"

"National Hospital for Neurology and Neurosurgery." Alex whistled. "Wow, and how did you meet Tom?"

"Chris."

"Hemsworth? And how did you meet him?"

"He's my cousin."

"The cousin that went to live with them when your parents died?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "How did that happen?"

"Hey, how about we move on to a different subject." I glanced at Tom out of the corner of my eye.

"Just a question."

"That is obviously touchy for her."

"And for you. What's really going on here?"

"I think the better question is what's going on in here?" I pointed towards his head. "Pointing out repressed memories usually means one has repressed memories. What are you hiding? Who did you lose?" I didn't realize I had moved forward until Tom pulled me back by my hand. "Roslyn, come on. Let's go sit down." He pulled me towards the auditorium where the movie was showing. We were placed in the middle of the group with Chris and Elsa on one side and Natalie on the other. We were the only two in there.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're crying. You most certainly are not fine." He wiped a tear from my face and raised an eyebrow. "Just a touchy subject. I'll tell you later?"

"I'm going to hold you to that Ms. Roslyn."

"I won't forget Mr. Thomas."

"I am serious, Roslyn. You look stunning."

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Half bad my ass. The only thing between me jumping the Shakespearean British actor next to me was 16 simple letters. Susannah Fielding. "There you are." I looked over to see Natalie Portman. My inner fangirl just about jumped out of my skin. Star Wars fandom for life. Tom stood up and gave her a hug. "Natalie, this is Roslyn. Chris's cousin."

"Your dress is gorgeous."

"Thank you." Natalie and Tom went into a conversation of their own while I fiddled with my fingers. I was more out of place than a Christian in an Athiests convention.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I looked up from my fingers to find an older gentleman in front of me. "Stellan Skarsgård." He offered his hand and I took it. He brought mine to his lips and released it softly. "Roslyn Jean."

"A pleasure Ms. Jean."

"Ross, please."

Stellan and I were in a conversation about how pretentious red carpet events were when Chris and Elsa came and sat next to me. "Stellan, your wife won't be very happy with you."

"We're simply talking. She seemed to be the only female here who was out of place. I had to make her feel welcomed." I blushed. I can scratch not attracting people off my list. "I think you're trying to charm the pants off my cousin."

"Your cousin? My, my, cousin of the mighty Thor." Chris laughed and shook his head.

 

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew someone was in front of the screen announcing things.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the premiere of Thor. I'm Kenneth Branagh, and first of all I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. Secondly, I want to thank everyone who made this possible. I'm not going to go into some huge speech, because I know we all want to get out of here. So without further ado, Marvel's Thor."

 

***

 

"That was fantastic! Nice work boys." I elbowed Tom and Chris. They both laughed. There was some little speech about how the movie went and Kenneth thanked everyone for coming out and invited everyone back to some club for the after party.

"Would you care to accompany me to dinner Ms. Jean?"

"What? You don't want to go to the club and dance with all of the strangers?" I smirked.

"As enticing as that sounds, I'd rather not."

"I would be delighted to join you for dinner Mr. Hiddleston."


	4. Chapter Four

 

  _**September 2011** _

 

 

"Doctor Jean you're needed on the ground floor. Doc Jean to ground floor."

"Okay new kids, Patrick is going to finish showing you around." I nodded at Patrick and went downstairs. Alicia was waiting at the elevator for me.

"I don't know why you don't just use the elevator."

"One, I hate elevators. Two if I ever need to haul ass down here, the stairs are quicker." She nodded. "So what's going on?" I gestured to her file-less hands.

"There's a man in Exam Room 2. Said he was rock climbing and hit his head."

"Thanks." I walked towards the exam room. "Hey Alicia! There's not file out here?"

"In the room!"

"That's not where it goes!" I walked in and stopped short.

"I'm terribly sorry Doctor, I just had to see you."

"Thomas, you ass. What are you doing here?"

"Oh just here to deliver some possible life changing news. Come sit and listen." I sat down on the 'doctor chair' and waited.

"So, your cousin may have sent me a video of you singing around the house, and I may have sent it to a director friend of mine who may be directing a certain opera and he may want you to come in and audition."

"Are you sure you haven't hit your head?"

"Roslyn Jean. Are you listening to me?"

"Oh I'm listening, but not really hearing. So you're telling me, that this friend of yours wants me to audition for some opera?"

"Not just _any_ opera."

"Okay, what opera?" He shook his head. "If I tell you, you'll freak out."

"That's not fair Thomas."

"That's life Roslyn. Now, are you going to join me for the audition or do I have to tell him you aren't interested?"

"When is it?"

"Saturday. I'll pick you up."

"I didn't say yes."

"You didn't say no." I rolled my eyes as he smiled. "You are impossible."

"I know. What time do you get off?" I looked at my watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"Excellent, see you in fifteen minutes."

"Shouldn't you be in the U.S. filming?"

"Nope. I'll explain later. Go poke someone's brain." I left and went to find Patrick and see if he was finished with the interns. I found him upstairs in his office doing paperwork. "Done?"

"Yeah. You gone?"

"In a few minutes. I won't be in Saturday. You think you can handle things around here?"

"Yeah, I can cover it."

"Alright, bye." He waved and I locked my office.

Back downstairs, Tom was waiting in the lobby. "Ready to go?"

"Thomas where are we going?"

"To the theater."

 

***

 

"Are you okay?"

"Last time I checked, today is still Thursday."

"Well, if I had told you he wanted to see you tonight you would have freaked out."

"I wonder why?!" I glared at him.

"You can't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm nervous."

"You'll do fine." We pulled into a parking spot in front of a building I didn't expect to be visiting for a very long time.

"Royal Albert Hall? Really?!" I couldn't help but to smile. "Forgive me?"

" _This hall was erected for the advancement of the arts and sciences and works of industry of all nations in fulfilment of the intention of Albert Prince Consort. The site was purchased with the proceeds of the Great Exhibition of the year MDCCCLI. The first stone of the Hall was laid by Her Majesty Queen Victoria on the twentieth day of May MDCCCLXVII and it was opened by Her Majesty the Twenty Ninth of March in the year MDCCCLXXI. Thine O Lord is the greatness and the power and the glory and the victory and the majesty. For all that is in the heaven and in the earth is Thine. The wise and their works are in the hand of God. Glory be to God on high and on earth peace._ " When I was younger, my parents took me to this concert hall every chance we got. "This was my favorite place to come when I was little."

"Come on then. We're wasting daylight."

"Thomas!"

"What?!"

"I'm in scrubs!" I gestured to my work clothes. "Yes, and you look lovely, now come on." I followed him in the theater and giggled. Renovations had been made to the hall, but it was still one of the most breath taking sights I had ever seen in my life. Unfortunately, before I had the chance to drink it all in again, Tom pulled me towards the auditorium itself.

"Tom! You made it!"

"Laurence! I did, this one had to have a look around first." He smiled at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Laurence Connor, Roslyn Jean. Roslyn Jean, Laurence Connor."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

"The same to you ma'am. If you'll follow me up to the stage we'll get started." Tom nudged me forward a bit and I followed behind Laurence. I couldn't help but be a little awestruck while I walked across the stage. The original roof had acoustics problems, but it wasn't completely resolved until 1969 when fiberglass rounds were hung from the dome to make the sound carry properly.

"Roslyn this is Ramin Karimloo. Ramin this is Roslyn Jean. I want you two to run through this song to see how the two of you sound together. From what Tom sent in and personal appearance, Roslyn, you would be an excellent match for our leading lady, but I have to make sure you don't over power Ramin here. We're going to do it A Capella so I can get a real feel for the voices. Ready?" We both nodded Laurence grabbed what I assumed to be sheet music from the front of the stage. He handed it to us and went and sat next to Tom. "Whenever your ready."

**The Phantom of the Opera**

_The Phantom of the Opera_

**_Andrew Lloyd Webber_ **

"Thomas you're a dead man." He just laughed and I started.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,  
that voice which calls to me,  
and speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind."

Ramin nodded before he came in. "Sing once again with me our strange duet;  
my power over you grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me to glance behind,  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside your mind."

Laurence gave a sign to skip to the next verse. Ramin looked at me and we both started. "Your spirit and my voice in one combined;  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside the mind."   
  


"Alright. I need to know if you can hit that note is the big question here. Could you start at the 'ah's?"

"Yeah." He gave me the go sign and I took a breath in. This was the most difficult part of the entire opera. I started off soft and got louder with each note raise. The runs weren't the tricky part, it was managing not to go sharp that was the hard part. Of course anyone who had ever seen the play or the movie knew it was difficult. After seven ah's I was down to the last one. I went for it and held it out the full 6 beats.

"So a little tuning here and there but that's to be expected. Have you been singing long?"

"I don't sing at all."

"What do you do then?"

"I'm a neurosurgeon."

"Surely you sang before?"

"I sang in choir at secondary school?"

"I think you're in the wrong profession."


	5. Chapter Five

_**October 2011** _

 

 

I stood front and center with my cast mates beside me as we bowed. I would probably say it's safe to say that I might be addicted to being on stage. I got a rush from it. The curtains closed and I was tackled in a hug. "Guys! Guys! Could you maybe not squeeze so hard?"

"You're coming to celebrate with us right?"

"I can't guys." A collection of 'awe's chorused and I shook my head. "I have plans already guys. I'm sorry." I walked backstage towards my room. In all honesty, I didn't have any plans. I just didn't want to go out. I was looking forward to going home, soaking in the tub, and curling up with a Mark Twain book. I changed out of my costume and put my jeans and jumper back on. I peaked my head out the door and tried to sneak away. I managed to get out from backstage but not much farther than that before I ran into someone.

"You should be backstage celebrating."

"Laurence! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's alright. You should be celebrating."

"Oh, no. I'm not one for celebrations."

"Then perhaps you would accompany me? I have someone who would like to meet you."

"Of course, lead the way." We wove our way through the crowd to a group of people. I recognized Tom and from the back someone who looked like Chris. We walked closer and stood in the group.

"Roslyn Jean, I'd like you to meet Andrew Lloyd Webber." He offered his hand with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, and an honor to have been a part of this performance."

"Ms. Jean, I have no words for the performance you gave." I swallowed and prepared myself for criticism. "Extrodinary. Simply extrodinary. I may just cast you in other performances, hm?"

"That would be a dream come true sir. Thank you."

"Keep her around Laurence. I'll be looking for her." He walked away with his wife and Laurence turned to me. "Perhaps you could meet me for lunch tomorrow? To discuss your future in theater, full time maybe?" I nodded. "Certainly."

"I'll email you in the morning with a time and place."

"Thank you." I waved bye and turned to leave. I got halfway to the door when I felt someone run up beside me. "Hello."

"Hello Thomas. You must be Susannah." I looked around Tom to the brunnette beside him. "I am. Roslyn correct?"

"Just Ross. I've heard such wonderful things about you." Lies. But I wouldn't be rude and say 'cool. All I know about you is your name because your boyfriend doesn't talk about you when we hang out.'

"We were just heading out Roslyn, would you care to join us for a meal?" Judging from the look on Susannahs face, that would be a terrible idea. "Definitely not. I'm going home and curling up with a Mark Twain masterpiece and listening to Milo Greene. Thanks though." Tom gave me a weird look and I just shrugged it off. Giving a small wave, I walked off to my car.

***

Thirty minutes later I was home, kicking off my shoes and putting on a Ben E. King record. I went in my bathroom as "Don't Play That Song" filled my flat. I plugged the tub and started the water. I squeezed some sort of bubble bath that smelled like red plum and freesia and put my phone on the edge of the tub. I stripped, put my hair up in a bun and sank into the tub. The water was warm against my skin and it felt like I was dethawing from the weather outside.

I had just started to relax when my phone rang. I goraned to no one in particular before answering.

"Hello?"

"Roslyn, what are you doing?"

"I'm at home where I said I would be, why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What happened to you and Susannah going to eat?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Too bad. Go eat with your girlfriend, you can talk to me later." I hung up before he had the chance to say anything else. I turned my phone off and got out of the tub. I had other things to be doing other than trying to relax, like trying to figure out how I could balance theater and my job at the hosptial. I would have to shcedule things around other things and work out enough hours to maintain my keep. I sat on the edge of my bed in a towel trying to ponder it when I finally realized,

I wouldn't be able to keep them both. I would have to chose one. 

My heart sank to my stomach. On one side there was my job as the neurosurgeon, head neurosurgeon at an internationally known hospital at that. The job I had spent most of my life trying to reach and be successful at. _'The career you chose and struggled for that you thought your grandparents would like.'_ I laughed humourlessly. Yeah, and they still blame me for what happened. I shook my head, great now I was having a conversation with my subconscience. I sighed and walked over to my dresser. 

I had just pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt that was three sizes too big when my doorbell rang. "I swear to God Thomas I'm going to punch you in the face." 

I walked downstairs and skid across the floor to the door. I pulled it open and screamed. 

"Good to see you too, Ross!"


	6. Chapter Six

"What the fuck Matt?! Couldn't you have called or something first?"

"Well I tried, but your phone is off. And your phone is never off, so I came to make sure you were alive, which you are. So could I come in?" He waved his hands about then gestured towards the door. I opened it wider and he came in.

"Is it possible for you to talk without flapping your hands about?"

"You've known me for how many years now, and you are still asking this question?"

"Excellent point. The correct question would be, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm free from filming for a few weeks and I missed our usual anniversary day. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine. I forgive you, so long as you hang out with me tomorrow. Well, hang out with me after lunch anyway."

He smirked, "and what, pray tell, are you doing before or during lunch?" I smacked him in the arm and he laughed. "I have a meeting with a producer for a future in theater, thank you very much."

"Oh ho, ho. It's about time you got out of the scrubs. They don't look very flattering on you. Those shorts however," he whistled, "definitely grown up." I stalked off to the kitchen to make tea and he followed. "You know I love you Ross, I'm only messing with you. And I would love to spend time with the lady tomorrow." He bowed and I shook my head. He straightened up and sat at the bar. The only noise in the room was the sound of my record ending and the water starting to boil.

"I was thinking the other day."

"A dangerous thing for you." He rolled his eyes and continued, "I was thinking about when we were little, and how your younger brother used to think we were going to get married one day."

"He was dead set on being the flower girl at our wedding."

"As terrible as it sounds, I'm almost relieved that we didn't get married."

"Believe me, it doesn't sound terrible. I don't think I could have handled someone else being the flower girl."

"Are your grandparents still being asses?"

"Last time I spoke to them they told a service worker that they wouldn't claim me and that I should have died in the crash too. Then they slammed the door in my face. I did see them a few days ago, though."

"Where?"

"In the cemetery. I was with Chris that day and didn't get to go to the grave, and when I got back, I got busy. I didn't have the chance to go see them until last week. So when I got to the grave Anna and Rory were there. They never even noticed me, or if they did they didn't acknowledge me."

"Wow, they really are horrible."

"Yeah, I know. I don't really focus on it too much though."

"So how about, I saw you and one Mr. Hiddleston on the red carpet a few weeks ago. A picture of you two anyway."

"Oh great."

"You two are cute together."

"Oh no. Heh, no. His girlfriend couldn't make it so he asked me. Tea?"

"Please. I'll be right back." Matt left the room as I pulled out two mugs. I had just poured the water in the cups when I heard him yell from the sitting room. "Oi! You've moved the records around."

"Second row third column."

"Second from top or bottom?"

"Top." I walked in the room to find him pulling down a Radiohead record. "I still can't believe you have this record. I bought it for you when we were college."

"So? Just because we split doesn't mean I wouldn't keep what you gave me. We are first and foremost friends."

"Very true."

 

***

 

It was two before Matt finally left. I locked my front door, put all of the records back on the shelf and went back upstairs. I grabbed my phone from my bathroom floor and turned it back on. I had five messages and one voicemail from Thomas.

T- **Roslyn, we need to talk.**

T- **Roslyn, come on, answer the phone.**

T- **Please**

T- **Roslyn?**

T- **At least respond and let me know you're okay.**

_Roslyn, hey, it's me. You don't have to talk to me, just please let me know that you're breathing. Please, I'm sorry if I upset you. Just, let me know you're okay. Bye._

The voicemail was just from a few minutes ago.

R- **I'm fine.**

There was a missed call from Matt and a quick message from him saying he was coming over to make sure I was alive. I put my phone on the charger and climbed under my covers. My phone went off two more times, but I ignored them and fell asleep.


End file.
